


Not your Cinderella

by Beckingham, litra



Series: Possibilities [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckingham/pseuds/Beckingham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and I meet at a bachelor/ette show with both of us hoping to get with, well, the bachelor/ette only to find and fall for each other au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your Cinderella

Rey was literally the belle of the ball. That was the whole point. The new show was about the children of the rich and famous finding true love in fairy tale like ways. Finn wasn’t sure he could handle it, not because he was in love with her but because everyone thought he should be. Every time she was swept up onto the dance floor another of those little droid cameras zoomed in on his face. He hadn’t had a moment of peace all night. 

Not that he really blamed them; It was a perfect story. He was the childhood friend who went off to seek his fortune in the army only to come back a decorated hero. All he had to do was walk up to her and say “I’ve always loved you,” or something equally cheesy.  Except they really were just friends. Seriously. He honestly hoped she found someone wonderful tonight. Like the man she was dancing with now. 

Poe was handsome and funny and they were both pilots so they had something in common. They looked perfect out there on the dance floor. Poe was smiling wide and easy with his jacket open and his hair all tousled like he’d just taken off his helmet.

Finn decided he needed a drink.

The bar was well stocked. A little BB unit kept filming him as he worked his way through it. He got the impression they were pitching it like he was lovesick and determined to let her go find someone better. Well, they were wrong, so screw them. If they didn’t have a gaydar that was their own fault.

No, he decided, he would show them. Get them to finally get out of his face. He was going to kiss the next guy who came up to him and he didn’t care if it was the drink talking or what.

There was a tap on his shoulder, perfect timing. The man was saying something but Finn trapped the words as he kissed him hard… As he kissed Poe hard.

Oh, he was so fucked.

Finn pulled back and tried to think of something, anything to say. Poe blinked twice then grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him in again. Their second kiss was longer, slower. Poe backed him up against the bar and slid a hand around the back of his neck.

When they eventually broke the kiss Poe said, “So, my place or yours?”

Their episode got the highest rating for the whole season.


End file.
